Their New World
by mysunwolf
Summary: The wolves didn't make it to paradise. Tsume is stuck living in the same city, remembering his previous life, and running with the same gang of humans as before. Then Toboe comes to his door not remembering anything but Tsume. TsumexToboe, MxM, slash.
1. Chapter 1

Tsume was still an outlaw, surviving on the streets, but somehow the world seemed less harsh in its new state. Humanity had been given a second chance, and Tsume would be damned if the wolves didn't take advantage of that chance, too. The other day, when he was prowling the streets looking for some food to steal, he had found Kiba doing the same thing. They hadn't spoken to each other, but had merely stared for a few seconds before Kiba gave him a knowing smile and walked off. Hige had shown up three weeks later, Blue by his side, also scavenging for eats, and they both smiled and nodded to Tsume. Still, Tsume had yet to see the runt.

Back when they were searching for paradise, when the world was ending, everyone had been so busy just trying to make it that no one had thought of finding mates (except for Hige, but that boy would never change). In the new world, Tsume was beginning to realize how much he missed Toboe's sweet voice in the background. He remembered watching that kid grow up, seeing how much he cared for everyone, even those damned humans. Had something happened to the runt in this new life?

"What should I care?" Tsume grunted to himself, wrapping his arms around himself. He was sitting alone in the abandoned building where he had stayed before, curled into a ball in the corner, no longer hungry. The open window let a flood of moonlight in, which he basked in, trying to forget. The cold edges of loneliness always got under his skin in the middle of the night. He was trying not to miss Toboe, but the pup's bright eyes were burned into his memory. If he had to live a thousand more lives, those eyes would never fade.

The new day was even grayer than the one before, and the light rain had been falling for hours upon the city. Tsume was wet and grumpy, but they had a job to pull.

"How easy is this one gonna be?" a human in ridiculously large goggles asked him.

"Shut _up_," Tsume grunted, busy trying to formulate a fallback plan in his mind.

"Come on, boss!" a tall, slim human with a headband shouted. "Tell us plan B!"

"All right," Tsume growled, spinning around to face his team. How he both loved and hated this worthless bunch of humans. He loved to dominate them, to control their behavior like they were predictable lab rats, but it was so easy. There was no challenge to the game anymore. "If I give you the signal, that means that something's gone wrong. We split to run from any cops, and meet up in ten minutes at the main room. If everything goes right, we'll grab our assigned goods, get the hell out without anyone noticing a thing, and meet back here."

"Yeah!" the human runt shouted, and Tsume flinched. He wouldn't let another runt die in this life.

"Let's move!" Tsume shouted, and they ran through the alleys on a path to the hospital. This time, they were stealing medical supplies (which were in large quantities in the cities, but not in the rural towns) from the hospital, directly from the supply trucks. Then, they could sell them to the border towns for good money.

The plan was executed perfectly. They snuck up through an alley just alongside the hospital, and watched three huge trucks drive up. The drivers opened the backs, and _then_ went to tell the guards that they had arrived, leaving enough time for Tsume to signal. Their pack, wearing masks so that they couldn't be identified on the cameras, ran to the trucks, took the supplies they had been assigned to by Tsume (who'd gotten them from a man who actually does the selling to the country towns and knows what the people need), and got out before the truck drivers came back. No one knew that anything had been stolen until the hospital was taking inventory later that night while Tsume had already transferred the supplies to their man. The man had paid him half the money in cash and said he'd bring the rest later. And he would bring the rest, if he hoped to ever do business with Tsume's gang again.

Tsume was trying to get some sleep that night for another job they were pulling the next afternoon, in broad daylight (though it would probably be raining again, it always seemed to be raining in the bubbles). He was lying on his back on the cot in the corner, hands behind his head, staring at the ceiling, just thinking, when he heard shuffling noises outside his door. He sat up and waited for the human to walk in, knowing that it was one of his men come to talk about something useless. Instead, he heard a brief snuffling, and then a few moans of pain, coming from an animal. No, not just any animal. A wolf.

"Who's there?" Tsume shouted across the room, ready to fight. He was in wolf form, fangs bared, waiting for the intruder so that he could pounce on him. Outside, a wolf's muzzle shoved through the crack in the door, nudged it open, and then the wolf walked in. It was a dusty red color, and Tsume recognized him immediately.

"Toboe!" Tsume gasped, losing all his will to fight and running up to the young wolf.

"You're him," Toboe whispered, his eyelids drooping.

"Are you hurt? Toboe!" Tsume shouted, but Toboe closed his eyes and dropped to the ground. "Toboe, wake up! Toboe!"


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Ah! I'm so sorry that it's been forever... I'm in Rome, so we have limited internet, plus I haven't been inspired to do much on Wolf's Rain because I forgot the entire anime and manga at home (melts and dies). So! Here's a bit more, and I guarantee that this will get finished eventually.**

* * *

Toboe opened his eyes and sat up from the cot he was sleeping on. He was no longer on the streets, but he wasn't sure exactly where he was. One person was on his mind, however, the wolf with the X scarred on his chest, the one with the fierce eyes. Toboe couldn't figure out how he knew him, but somehow he remembered the wolf, and he was drawn to him.

"Hey, runt, you're up," a cool voice said from the corner. Toboe whipped his head around and found the wolf, the only wolf he thought about anymore, standing there.

"Who are you?" Toboe asked frantically. "How the hell do I know you? Why do you know my name?"

The scarred wolf frowned. "Are you still the Toboe I knew?" he growled, cocking his head to one side.

"You knew me?" Toboe asked, glaring. "I wasn't _drunk_, right?" Toboe narrowed his eyes even more. "What's your name, anyway?"

The gray wolf stared at his old friend. "My name's Tsume," he said slowly. "But you don't remember who you are, do you?"

"Of course I know who I am!" Toboe snarled at Tsume. "I've lived in this damned city all my life! My name is Toboe!" Then Toboe calmed down, and smirked a little. "I sell, too, if that's what you're looking for, but I've never tried it with another wolf before."

Tsume continued to stare, and then shook his head. "But all that's only half true," Tsume insisted. "Before, in the last world, you had been raised by some old human woman, who gave you bracelets." Tsume paused and saw that Toboe didn't have the usual bangles on his front leg. "You were constantly looking for the next human to attach yourself to." Tsume paused to laugh bitterly. "You were the nicest, most trusting wolf I'd ever met, and at first, I thought you were crazy."

"I think you're very confused," Toboe said, amusement in his voice. "I never lived with an old woman, I just lived here, and I don't have any bracelets, and I… I hate humans… but I need the money, and… they're eager to buy."

"_Humans_ sell their bodies, not wolves," Toboe hissed. "Who are you kidding, runt?"

"I'm not a runt!" Toboe shouted. "And I can take care of myself. I don't even know why I came here." Toboe stood from the cot and staggered to the door, but he fell again before he could go any further.

"Something's wrong with me," Toboe muttered, and lay on the floor. Tsume rushed to his side.

"Are you hurt?" Tsume asked, trying to sound coarse.

"No!" Toboe snarled. "I'm fine, I'm just a little hot. Or maybe cold." Toboe paused and closed his eyes. "Just leave me alone."

"That's not happening, runt," Tsume growled, a human again, leaning against the wall. He was staring down at the runt, who still looked like a wolf. "Can't you disguise yourself?"

"This happens sometimes, just give me a minute, all right?" Toboe whined, trying to appear human. The human appearance kept flashing, so Toboe stayed a wolf and sighed. "I just need to… sleep a little first." He opened his eyes weakly and gazed up at Tsume wearily. "What do you want? I don't have any money." His eyes narrowed. "And if you're some crazy pervert, I just want you to know that I don't… care anymore." Toboe lay back on the floor.

"Kid, just call me a friend," Tsume said, shaking his head. "You're beginning to sound like me, you know? You should cut it out."

Toboe was silent for a few minutes. "You know," he said finally, his eyes still closed, "I saw you on the street, I recognized you. I mean, I didn't even know you, but my mind pulled these memories from the back of my head. They're not mine."

"Yes they are!" Tsume hissed. "You just don't remember like the rest of us wolves do."

Toboe perked up. "There are others?" he asked, suspicious.

"Can't you see them on the streets?" Tsume asked, cocking his head.

"Maybe show them to me… sometime," Toboe said feebly, and lay back down on the floor to sleep.

"Hey, don't sleep on the floor… you're blocking the doorway," Tsume growled. Well, he'd made that up. Toboe wasn't really blocking the door, he just couldn't stand to see the frail, dusty-red wolf on the cold cement floor. "Come on, kid, move it." Toboe was dead asleep, however, so Tsume picked him up gently for the second time that day, cradling the wolf in his arms. "Stupid runt," Tsume muttered, watching the small wolf fondly. The harshness of his features faded when he slept, and he looked like Toboe had before: sweet and… innocent. Tsume lay the wolf down on his cot and glanced at the sky out the window. It was the middle of the day, but the rain was coming down, just like Tsume had predicted. He was probably late to meet the gang, but he didn't care anymore. He didn't want to run a mob of disgusting humans anymore, but he also couldn't stand to be apart from them. Would Kiba go searching for paradise again in this life? Was it a never-ending quest? And if Kiba did go, would Tsume go with him this time? Would the runt, and Hige, and Blue, and… Darcia? Would the world end again so soon? What use was another chance if they were not continually searching for paradise? But if they were going to go searching again, Tsume wasn't leaving the runt, because the runt hadn't left him before.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Sorry that it's taken me so long to update! The reviews helped a lot . I kept putting this off for so long, but then I'd get reviews asking me to continue... thank you reviewers! You keep this story afloat. It will go on, eventually, in some way.**

* * *

There were wolves all around him, but they were all strangers. The white one, the blue-grey one, and the brown one. They were sniffing a trail through a forest of bones, blindly searching for… something. And there was the black one, with the X scarred on his chest… Tsume. Toboe was with them, and he kept asking "Who are you? Where are we going?" but they were ignoring him. It was easy to fade into the grime of the street when no one noticed you. Suddenly he was back in the apartment, with the flaking pink wallpaper, a light bulb screwed into an open fixture overhead, the chain swinging in the hot draft made by the fan blades swirling in the window. The gray carpet was stained, and there was a man above him, rough and careless, both of them naked, dancing the first and last dance together. But his back was rubbing against the flat, hard carpet and it burned beneath him.

He woke up. Terrible memories wrapped up a strange fog with other wolves. He didn't know any other wolves, except…

Tsume.

He sat up from the cot and scanned the room. Tsume was asleep on the floor, slumped in the corner. He was human again. He felt something tugging at his heart, and glanced down at his arm, suddenly confused. He was missing a loose screw, a piece in the puzzle, something that he couldn't name.

"Hey," Toboe hissed, watching Tsume. The other wolf stirred, but didn't wake. "Tsume!"

With a snarl, Tsume was up and on his feet, glaring. When he saw Toboe, his face calmed into compassion briefly before his usual impassive mask returned. "You're awake. Finally."

"You told me that we could find… the others. You know. Wolves," Toboe said quickly, trying not to show his interest. "You up for it?"

Tsume raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

Toboe shrugged and slowly stood, shaking with the effort. "Course," he said, short of breath, leaning against the wall. "Let's go."

Tsume shook his head, but said nothing, instead leading the way out the door and letting Toboe follow. With quick, halting steps, Toboe followed, feeling hot and heavy. Most likely, he had a fever, but it had been a long time since he'd paid attention to himself, or anyone else. Made it hard to tell. And Tsume was fast, the long-legged bastard. Then Toboe was imagining those legs in bed… augh, damned work, interfering with his life! As if being obsessed wasn't bad enough. What was it about him? He was cool, but so were a lot of other people in the city. His buzz-cut hair was obnoxious (plus, rat-tails were passé). His clothes were sexy… couldn't go wrong with tight leather. And that damned scar on his chest was irritating. I guess it gave Tsume some mystery. Not that he needed the extra charm. And the gold earring in his left ear was driving Toboe crazy, he just wanted to lick it… Ah, but it was hard to think with the damned pains in his arms and legs. His head was pounding, and he felt like a miserable wreck. Still, he walked on, able to maintain his human form as they reached the streets. It was drizzling lightly in the cool night, his favorite time of the day but not his favorite weather.

"Let's check out the dump, that's where we all end up these days anyhow," Tsume said, navigating the winding streets almost as well as Toboe knew the alleys. They passed plenty of people out for midnight strolls, but none of them seemed to notice them, which was how Toboe liked it. It was like a switch; turn it on, and people noticed you; turn it off, and you were invisible.

Tsume turned down a dark alley suddenly, and pointed at a large dumpster. "This place is well-hidden. Good spot." It also happened to be the alley behind the butcher's shop, which meant plenty of raw meat almost gone bad, which was perfect for hungry wolves.

"So, don't see any wolves," Toboe said smugly. He wasn't going to get his hopes up, believing what this Tsume guy said about other wolves.

"Shut it, runt, and listen," Tsume growled, and there was silence between the two. All Toboe heard for a long time was the pattering of raindrops on the roofs on either side of the alley while the overhangs kept them dry below. Then, there was a shuffling sound, and a boy, no, a white wolf, came padding into the alley. He stopped when he saw the two, but then a small smile crept into his features.

"Tsume," he said, nodding. Then he turned to the other. "Toboe."

Toboe stood in awe. How had he known his name? The white wolf's smile faded quickly.

"Anything good in there?" the wolf grunted, heading for the dumpster.

"Kiba," Tsume said putting a hand on Kiba's arm. "Toboe doesn't remember."

The white wolf turned around slowly and faced Toboe. "He doesn't remember… before?" Tsume nodded. "Toboe?"

"H-how do you know me?" Toboe asked, glaring suspiciously at the other wolf and taking a step backwards.

Kiba glanced over at Tsume, and then shrugged. "He always was a little different," Kiba said, and turned back to the trash. He began to rustle through the old wrappers and peelings, looking for meat.

"What, so that's it?" Tsume growled, crossing his arms.

"I'm not your leader anymore, Tsume," Kiba said offhandedly, and came up with a steak bone, which he crunched between his jaws within seconds. "So why are you still asking me for help?"

Tsume just stared.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Oops! An even shorter chapter... But I updated twice in one week. Or, in two months. O.O maybe more... Well, here you goes, I give you another chapter, since I love you all so much!**

* * *

"Look," Tsume growled, narrowing his eyes at Kiba, "you really should be begging us not to rip your throat out for what you did. Dragging us out of this city, trying to find your goddam paradise. And if we'd found it, we would be there, and not here in this stinking city."

Kiba was silent, as usual. Probably remembering Cheza.

"You never cared about any of us, but especially the runt here," Tsume hissed, stepping up beside Kiba. "All you could think about was the pleasure that _flower_ brought you. At least you owe the _runt_ something, for letting him die."

"That wasn't my fault!" Kiba cried, spinning around with tears in his eyes.

Tsume smirked. "Sure," he said, enjoying watching Kiba seem weak. The stubborn bastard would never take credit for anything. "Can't remember why we followed you now, really," Tsume added, watching the white wolf carefully.

Toboe stood by, puzzled. The trouble was, this rivalry between the two felt _right_ somehow, as if he knew it. Like he'd watched it happen a thousand times. Possibly, he should hang back, or possibly, he should stop them from fighting. Talk to Tsume about it, make him understand.

"Hey," he said softly, and both wolves' eyes turned to him. "Stop it, you guys, okay?"

Kiba looked at Tsume. "He hasn't forgotten," he said slowly, looking Tsume in the eye. Then, with a leap, he was climbing up the wall, onto the roof, and was gone. Tsume was poised to leap after him, but Toboe grabbed his arm. Tsume looked at him, shrugged him off, and leaned against the wall, arms crossed, brooding.

"I knew him… Kiba," Toboe said, watching his feet. "I don't remember how, but it's like he's… inside me."

Tsume snorted. "He left us to die."

"He was our leader?" Toboe asked, gazing up at Tsume, who shifted his feet uncomfortably. The sudden look of adoration reminded him of the old days.

"Not really," Tsume said, and shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

Toboe glared. "I think it does matter. Stop pretending that you don't care."

"I don't," Tsume said coolly, uncrossing his arms and walking out of the alley. The rain was coming down harder now, and Toboe instinctively followed the black wolf out into the downpour.

"Hey, stop it," Toboe whined, not meaning to sound so desperate. His body was betraying him, urging him to stay close to Tsume, but the man was driving him insane.

"You just don't change, do you," Tsume said, smirking. "Still following me around."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Toboe growled.

They faced each other, the water cascading down on them from the surrounding roofs, the grime being washed off the streets, and stared.

"Can't you remember any of it?" Tsume pressed, his face serious now. They saw themselves as wolves to each other, standing off in the street, their coats dripping with rain water. But they also saw each other as humans, clothes soaking wet, eyes full of yearning.

Toboe shook his head. "I remember you," he said, so quietly that it was almost drowned out by the sound of the rain against the concrete. They stepped towards each other. Toboe was filled with an unfamiliar feeling that something good was going to happen. That this life was finally beginning to make sense. Tsume felt suddenly conflicted, as if he was unsure of himself, but without thinking further, he reached his arms around and embraced the small wolf. And as wolves, they were body to body, face to tail, locked close to each other, eyes closed, leaning against one another. Then the black wolf turned around and began to lick the auburn wolf's ears, gently (Tsume casually stroking Toboe's ears with a few fingers), licking the fur on his head (running a hand through his hair), licking at his muzzle (kissing him gently on the lips). As wolves, Tsume had taken Toboe's muzzle in his own, but as humans their tongues were dancing and they felt suddenly… free. Toboe felt more like a wolf, purer and free from the humans, their grime, their city, their bodies, all touching him. Together, he and Tsume could transcend that. Tsume knew the feeling, felt his heart cry out to be closer to the other wolf, to be so close that they were one being.

And then Tsume did something unmistakably human in grabbing Toboe's ass.

And Toboe drew back with a strangled cry, horror and confusion in his eyes, before darting away, down the street, and out of sight.

"Toboe!" Tsume called, and did something he'd forgotten he could do.

Tsume howled.


End file.
